1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a system for indicating to an operator whether copy papers installed in a copying machine are appropriate or not. More in particular, the present invention relates to a reproduction system capable of making copies having different sizes, usually in reduced sizes, from that of an original, and which can indicate to an operator whether copy papers installed are inappropriate in orientation and/or size.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A copying machine having a variable magnifying function has been well known. In such a copying machine, the ratio of magnification is usually less than unity, i.e., a reproduced image being smaller than an original image. Some of the copying machines of this type have a plurality of fixed magnification ratios. However, since it is practically impossible to install copy papers having all possible orientations and sizes, it is common practice to provide a few, usually two, detachable magazines in which desired copy papers may be stored. Therefore, it happens that when an operator selects a particular magnification ratio, required copy papers are not installed. In such a case, even if a copy has been made, a reproduced image would be inappropriately located on a copy paper or the original image would be partly lost. Accordingly, it is important to restrain the copying process from proceeding until required copy papers are installed.
One conventional technique to cope with the above-mentioned problem is to provide a warning lamp which simply indicates that required copy papers are not installed prior to the initiation of the copying process. It is true that provision of such a warning lamp can eliminate the possibility of making inappropriate and often times useless copies, but such prior art technique still suffers from various disadvantages. For example, when the warning lamp is lit, the operator knows that the copy papers installed are not approriate; however, he or she does not know immediately what is wrong about the installed copy papers. Thus, the operator has to draw out the magazines and then determine what is wrong about the copy papers stored in the magazines. This is quite inconvenient, and since it relies on the personal judgment rendered by the operator, substituted copy papers could be inappropriate again, which is still more inconvenient.
The disadvantages of the above-mentioned prior art technique mainly stems from the fact that only a single warning lamp is provided. In other words, there are basically two parameters to be taken into account when copies of different sizes are to be reproduced. These parameters are size and orientation of a copy paper. That is, when one wishes to make a copy of a reduced size from an original, it is important that there is installed a copy paper having the corresponding reduced size with a proper orientation. Because, once a particular magnification ratio has been selected, the size and orientation of a copy paper is uniquely determined in accordance with the size and orientation of an original used.
However, since only the condition that the installed copy papers are inappropriate is indicated in accordance with the prior art technique, a heavy burden is still on the operator to check and determine what is wrong; and, therefore, the prior art copying machines were inconvenient to use, and such inconvenience tends to nullify the convenience provided by the magnifying capability in making copies.